Building New Dreams
by Jack'sgirlhtl
Summary: The third installment of my dreams series.This one follows Rick and Kate they continue to grow into their new relationship and looks at how they cope with all that life throw's at them. Can be read without reading the first two installment but will be more enjoyable it you do (or so I do say so myself) ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Building New Dreams**

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the character (but I wish I did) I just play with them for a bit then give them back.

This is the third instalment of my Dreams series. You may want to reading the first two instalments before starting this one though it can be read with it. I hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

Six months, had it really only been six months. Well four years and six months, Lanie was always reminding her.  
Anyway six months since she and Richard Castle had finally told each other exactly how they felt then taken their relationship to the next level and not much had really changed other then the fact that they were now officially a couple everything else had stayed the same. Kate was still a detective at the 12th precinct with Castle still following her around, everything was the same.

Kate was thinking to herself as she leaned back against the headboard, listening to the shower running in the next room, wondering if she should join him. She knows he won't mind, in fact she knows he'd thoroughly enjoy it, that's why at this moment she is sitting in bed alone. Rick has a publishing meeting that morning and Kate knows that if she so much as sets foot in the bathroom with him that he will end up being late for said meeting and that Paula or Gina or both would blame her. Well not really but that's her excuse anyway.  
Sighing Kate looks around the room suddenly noticing how a lot of her things have migrated from her apartment and made a home in Rick's bedroom, when did that happen? Sure she had a few clothes here but that was because it was more practical as she spent most of her of nights at the loft, But it was the more personal things that were getting her thinking, also she was starting to think of the loft as home which didn't scare her half as much as she had expected it to.

She was brought out of her musings as her phone rang "Beckett" she answered trying to stifle a yawn

"Morning Katie, sorry did I wake you?" her father apologised

"No, no I'm awake but only just. How are you?"

"Fine, good actually, I just wanted to remind you about our lunch date later, just in case you had forgotten." her dad said

"No I hadn't forgotten, Rick and I will be there and dad be nice don't scare him too much ok" Kate laughed

"I'll try but remember you will always be my little girl no matter how old you get. Even when you're married and have children of your own. See you at lunch" and with that the line went dead.

Kate was putting her phone back on the nightstand when Castle exited the bathroom rubbing his hair with a towel "Was that your phone I heard ringing just now?"

"Yeah it was my dad reminding us about lunch." Kate said as she looked him up and down. He was standing in front of her in nothing but a towel and she really liked what she saw, so much so that she was contemplating making him late for his meeting.

Shaking herself out of the moment she got off the bed and headed for the shower intent on putting some distance between Rick and herself but her lover had other ideas having seen her eyes roam over his body and the look she'd just given him. As she walked past he reached out snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her to him

"Hey" he said leaning down to kiss her. "You know I could be a little late for my meeting."

Kate contemplates this for a second before replying "As much as I'd like that the last time you were late I had Gina on the phone, so no but maybe we can continue this later." She replied trying to keep her voice steady and extract herself from his arms. "Now get dressed and I'll meet you in the kitchen in about ten minutes.

Knowing she was right Rick let her go and watched her walk away from him toward the bathroom. Not before checking out her amazing legs that were peeping put from the bottom of the t-shirt she was wearing one of his he mused. He waited for the door to close before he turned and did what she asked.

Ten minutes later Kate walked into the kitchen to find Rick behind the island busy cooking breakfast. Quietly she walked up behind him and snaked her arms round his waist and kissed his neck.

"What you making?"

"Pancakes what else." He said turning slightly to plant a kiss on her lips before turning back to the pan.

Once they had eaten Rick left for his meeting, while Kate pottered around the loft keeping herself busy while she waited to leave for her coffee date with Lanie.

Kate left the loft about an hour later and headed for the coffee shop where she was meeting her friend. When she arrived she saw that Lanie was already there and waiting for her.

"Morning" Lanie said as Kate slipped onto the chair beside her.

"Morning" came the reply with Kate trying to stifle a yawn.

"Is writer - man keeping you up at night?" Lanie smirked at her friend.

"Yeah" Kate answered before releasing what she was saying.

Lanie laughed at this causing Kate to reply "Noo, not in that way, well not only in that way" she continued as she saw her friends face.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and it's been keeping me awake"

"Really, thinking about what exactly?" her friend asked.

"Everything."

"Everything, wow that's big." Lanie joked. "Can you be a bit more specific"

"It's the little things. The fact that I'm beginning to think of the loft as home which hasn't had me heading for the hills and that a lot of my things have migrated there too in the last few months."

Lanie looked at her friend, she had known her for a long time and this was the happiest she had seen her.

"Well I'm happy for you Kate, you deserve it. Now when are you moving in?"

"What I'm not. He hasn't even asked. I can't just move in."

"What do you mean he hasn't asked, you and Castle are great together, that man has waited years for you and if I'm honest I'm a little surprised that he's waiting for anything anymore."

Kate paused for a second before answering "I think he's letting me dictate how fast or slow we move, I think he's worries he's going to scare me off or that I'm going to run. But you know something, that's not going to happen; I'm too far gone to leave now. What's even stranger is that I think that I don't want to wait any longer. And I can't believe I'm actually saying this, I don't just want to move in, I want it all, marriage, children, you know the whole ten yards" Kate only had to wait a moment for her friend to process what she had said.

"Ok who are you and what have you done to Kate Beckett?" Lanie laughed.

"Nothing Lanie she's still here in the background it's just she's not so freaked out by things anymore. I guess it's because I'm just so happy. Yes I know that being the girly girl is so not me anymore but I've not felt like this not since before my mom died. I feel safe."

"I'm so happy for you girl." Lanie said as she hugged her then checked the time. "Well I've got to run I'm on shift in about ten minutes. I'll see you soon no doubt." And with that they both got to their feet and parted ways. With Lanie heading toward the morgue and Kate to her lunch date with her dad and Rick.

Later that evening Kate was relaxing in the bath thinking about lunch. The meeting had gone well; Rick was his usual charming self, saying all the right things at the right time, when her father had quizzed him. It seemed that they had all known each other for years. Sure her dad and Rick had met before but it had only been a few times and had been under less than ideal circumstances. So she had been a little worried as to how the lunch was going to go but she been pleasantly surprised. So much so that she hadn't thought twice about leaving them alone for a bit while she had used the restroom. What she didn't know was that when she had excused herself Rick had discussed something with her father that was just between them and ridiculously old fashioned.  
The lunch with her father had lasted for about two hours with Rick insisting he pick up the tab for said meal, which got a nod of approval from her father. The meeting had gone really well and by the end of the meal they had said they should get together again soon and maybe make it a regular thing.  
As the water started to cool Kate decided it was time to get out, so she quickly rose to her feet, grabbing the towel she had set next to the tub. Once she had dried herself off she walked back into the bedroom, over to the bed to get changed into her night clothes. She sat down on the bed towelling off her hair thinking about what Lanie has said, maybe she and Rick did need to sit down and talk about a few things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Building New Dreams**

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the character (but I wish I did) I just play with them for a bit then give them back.

This is the third instalment of my Dreams series. You may want to reading the first two instalments before starting this one though it can be read with it. I hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

**CHAPTER 2**

The next couple of weeks went by so fast due to the case they caught that they never got to have their talk. Each night they would get home and just sleep. Also during that time Castle had to leave for a short book tour that had him gone for five days. By the time he got back she and the boys had gotten their suspect to confess and closed the case, finishing up the paperwork by the time he returned. As a thank you the captain had given her and her team a few days off so Castle had suggested that they go up to the Hamptons and chill out.  
As they left the city Kate could feel herself physically relax and most of the tension started to leave her body. She was both excited and a little apprehensive. This would be the first time she had been to the Hamptons house but she was also looking forward to spending some quality time with Rick.

Three weeks later Kate woken by her bad stomach yet again. Yawning as she sat up in bed thinking, she'd been feeling off for the last few days, sort of queasy to the stomach but not in a full blown food poisoning or stomach flu sort of way. Maybe she was getting her period or maybe she was just over stressed. It wasn't until she had to rush to the bathroom for the fifth morning running that she began to think that something else was going on. That may be it wasn't the flu that it was something different. Because what she couldn't shake was that the moment she was finished throwing up she always felt hungry. It was also on the fifth morning that Rick began to get worried about her, Kate was never this ill, sure there was that one time when they'd had that hotdog from a park vender that had disagreed with them but that had only lasted a day, this had been going on for nearly a week now.

"Hey feel better" he asked as she walked back into their bedroom and flopped on the bed.

"A bit" her answer muffed by the pillow

Rick was a little hesitant and not sure how to ask this so just came right out with it " Kate"

"Humm"

"Do you think you could be pregnant that's why you've been sick lately"

There was silence for what seemed an eternity making Rick regret the question he'd just asked. He was about to add something more when Kate sat up and looked at him " I don't know, I had been thinking about that, you know maybe, should I do a test, do you think?"

"Maybe you should."

So that evening once they had gotten home after stopping at the local pharmacy on the way both Kate and Rick sat for the longest 3 minutes of their life waiting for the pregnancy test to be done.

"That's three minutes Kate time to check it" Rick said pointing to the stick sitting on the bedroom cabinet.

"Ok here goes" she replied getting up and grabbing the stick looking at it. "Negative its negative "she whispered flopping back on the bed beside him.

"How are you feeling?" Rick asked looking straight at her.

"Well to be perfectly honest a little disappointed. Even with it being so soon after we've got together I was hoping and now well" she was stopped but Rick turning her to face him then gently bring his lips to hers in a loving kiss.

"Hey I know what you mean me too. But there's time enough for that. Why don't we order in tonight, snuggle on the couch and a movie hey"

"Yeah that sounds good."

So that's how they spent the rest of the evening enjoying both good food and each other's company.

A whole month had gone by after the pregnancy test had shown up negative and Kate was still feeling off not so much the sick to her stomach anymore but she was tired all the time and a little cranky but due to the current case her and the boys were working hadn't had time to go to the doctors. It was on the morning of the second week into the investigation that Kate was sitting at her desk feeling somewhat off but couldn't put her finger on what was wrong. Looking over at the empty chair beside her desk wishing that Rick was there to spin some ridiculous theory to cheer her up but he was off at his publishers that day discussing some things for his next book. Feeling that she needed a drink she got to her feet and was just about to call over to the boys to see if they wanted anything when she was hit with a bout of uncontrollable dizziness and the last thing she remembered was Esposito calling her name before everything went black.

Kate slowly came back to reality as she heard beeping, where was she; the last thing she remembered was getting up to get a drink then nothing. As she become more aware of her surrounding she heard someone talking that she presumed was a doctor by what he was saying.

"She has a slight concussion due knocking her head when she fainted and as to that it's not unheard of for pregnant women to faint practically when they are slight anaemic as well as having lower than normal blood pressure"

'Well at least he isn't talking about me' Kate thought to herself as she went to turn over to see where she was.

That was when she heard a voice she knew all too well" but there must be some mistake Kate can't be pregnant she took a test over a month ago and it was negative, how could it have been wrong?"

"Well Ms K Beckett's test results indicate that her blood pressure had dropped to worrying levels and the reason for this and her subsequent fainting spell was due elevated levels of hormones generally associated with pregnancy. We won't know how far along she is until we do a sonogram but the test results I have here clearly state she is pregnant" the doctor replied consulting his notes.

At the sound of Castle's voice Kate had shot straight up in the bed "What? Ohhh" then fell back against the pillows as her head started to pound.

Rick was at her side in an instant "Hey your awake." he said grabbing hold of her hand nearest him while running his other hand through her hair brushing some off her forehead " How you feeling?"

Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up at him "Like someone pounded on my head, what happened, last thing I remember is getting up from my desk to get a drink of water."

"Seems you fainted and went down before either Esposito or Ryan could get to you hitting you head in the process."

"Oh okay." she sighed not really having the energy to fully process everything she was so tried.

The room was silent for a few seconds before Kate spoke again "So it seems I have a little hitchhiker who decided today was a good time to announce their presence heh , though I wish they'd done it in a less dramatic way." she said smiling her hand instinctively moving to her stomach.

"Oh you heard that did you and yeah I tend to agree, you know I was so worried when Ryan called. I was just finishing up with the last few things of the meeting but when I heard Ryan telling me you'd been taken to hospital I dropped everything and rushed over here, before he could tell me why. I didn't break any laws but it was close, then when I saw you laying there I feared the worse until Esposito told me what had happened." he voice by this time was a little shaky full of the emotion he felt.

"Hey I'm fine. Look at me" Kate said wanting to see his eyes " I'm fine, no scratch that WE'RE fine " she said emphasizing this by bringing Ricks hand to her stomach and resting it there.

Rick was about to speak when the door opened bringing the doctor back into the room followed by a nurse pushing the sonogram machine.

"Ok then Ms Beckett shall we get this done. Nurse if you could set up the machine by the bed we can start." the doctor said sounding to Kate very clinical and unfeeling.

Once the machine was set up the doctor asked Kate to raise her top and proceeded to squirt the conductive gel on her stomach.

"Oh that's cold" she said as it hit her abdomen.

"Sorry" was all the doctor said before pressing the wand to her stomach and began moving it about.

Slowly an image began to appear on the screen and Kate looked at it in wonder, there in the centre of the screen was what looked like a jelly bean. Both Rick and Kate were in awe of what they saw on the screen. Yes Rick had been through this before but had only been to one or two of the later sonogram appointments with Meredith due to his schedule at the time and Meredith herself. So being able to see this was amazing, he had created another life. Kate on the other hand was more than amazed she was ecstatic even though she could feel the wand moving about on her abdomen it still seemed strange that the image she was seeing was of inside her body.

"Wow it looks just like a Jelly Bean" Rick laughed as the wand moved across her stomach.

"Well I'd say you were at about 9-10 weeks give or take but to be sure you would need to see your OB/GYN" the ER doctor said turning from the machine to look at the couple.

"Ok I'll call them tomorrow"

"Will you need to keep Kate here over night or can she go home?" Rick asked

"I don't think Ms Beckett will need to stay overnight just for the rest of the day she seems well enough and as long as she's not left alone she will be able to go home later today but I will give you a checklist to take with you in case her concussion gets worse ok?" And with that the doctor walked to the door and was gone.

"Thanks" Rick replied to the closing door before turning his attention back to Kate.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that. Congratulations by the way." the nurse said as she started to push the sonogram machine toward the door "I'll get your discharge papers"

"Thank you"

Then they were alone again. " do you know how much I love you" Rick said bringing his lips to hers

" I think I might it's just as much as I love you and how ever cliché it may sound together that love has made a baby, a baby Rick, we're going to be parents." she replied when they came up for air.

While Rick and Kate where talking Ryan and Esposito had arrived in the waiting area with Lanie just as the nurse was wheeling the sonogram machine out of Kate's room. The boys just looked at the nurse and smiled not really taking much notice of what she was pushing but Lanie grinned to herself knowing exactly what that machine was and what it meant.

Slowly the small group entered the private room taking in the scene in front of them. Kate was half sitting up in bed with her head back against the pillows while Rick was sitting on a chair pulled right up against the bed holding Kate's hand.

"Hey guys" Ryan said as he approached the bed. "Glad to see you looking better Boss, you are ok aren't you?" he said noticing a look pass between the two

" Yes Ryan I'm fine, much better thank you" Kate replied a smile slowly creeping across her face.

Both the detectives were a little worried with how their friend was acting but put it down to the bump on the head she had received when she fainted. What they couldn't see was that Lanie was standing behind them with the biggest grin on her face. The room was quiet for a few seconds before Lanie decided to speak and announce the couple's good news

"You know there are less dramatic ways to make an announcement but anyway I just want to say congratulations and when's your due date?" and with that she walked over to the bed and engulfed her friend in a big hug.

Both Ryan and Esposito stood stuck to the spot as they processed what Lanie had said and it was Ryan who realised what it meant and started to move forward toward his boss and friend.

"Due date as in pregnant?" he stuttered as he got closer. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes Ryan, I'm pregnant and due to the fact that I apparently have lower than normal blood pressure this caused me to faint."

"Oh my god I'm so happy for you" this time it was Esposito that spoke as he approached the bed to give Kate a hug. "You know you're going to make a great mom, and seeing as how you handle Castle you'll do fine" he laughed when he stepped back.

"Hey I resent that" Rick whined.

"Don't be such a baby Castle." Kate laughed at this

"See what I mean. You're going to be fine." Esposito replied.

Once the congratulating had taken place Ryan, Esposito and Lanie left the couple alone.

The room was quiet for a few seconds before Rick spoke."Maybe you should get a little sleep you look exhausted, I'll be here when you wake up. Then we can go home"

"Yeah I think I will" she replied holding her hand over her mouth as she yawned.

As she drifted off to sleep Rick looked down at the woman he loved more than anything in the world apart from Alexis and his mother that is, wondering what he had done to deserve her before, placing a kiss on her forehead and whispering "We really need to work on our timing you know. " then moved his head closer toward Kate's stomach, the whole time resting his hand there " And as for you ,you couldn't have waited a week hey, I had it all planned ,I was going to do it this weekend you know ,I was going to ask your mom to marry me but Nooo you had to make your precise known before I could get there. But don't worry I forgive you and can't wait to meet you"

Rick then moved back up toward the top of the bed to drop a final kiss on Kate's lips before he moved over to the couch under the window to let her sleep. Once he had settled himself, he sat and looked over at the bed just watching her, smiling to himself at how good this life had turned out.

What he didn't know was that Kate wasn't quite sleep as he had started talking and had heard every word he had just uttered to her and their unborn child. And what was even more surprising was that she couldn't wait to tell him that she was ready for the next step


	3. Chapter 3

**Building New Dreams**

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the character (but I wish I did) I just play with them for a bit then give them back.

This is the third instalment of my Dreams series. You may want to reading the first two instalments before starting this one though it can be read with it. I hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

**CHAPTER 3**

Kate woke later that evening her mouth feeling like the Sahara desert and her head felt like she'd been partying all night so very tentatively she sat up looking around the room to find Rick sacked out on the small couch fast asleep. She watched him for a few minutes just marvelling in the fact that he was hers and no one else's. It had taken them a long time to get to this point and she still couldn't believe that it was real and more to the point that she was ready, not just for a relationship but for everything. Marriage, kids everything, and yes her pregnancy wasn't planned and she was a little scared but she knew that as long as she had Rick by her side then everything was going to be fine.  
Easing herself of the bed she padded over to the bathroom and once she was finished walked over to the couch, leaned over rick and gently kissed his mouth. It took him about 10 seconds to realise what was happening before he responded, deepening the kiss and pulling her toward him.

"Hi" he smiled when they broke apart.

"Hi" came the reply as she sat herself down on his lap straddling him. " the doctor should discharge me soon what do you want to do then?"

"That question is so loaded I'm not even going to go there at this moment, especially not with you sitting like that anyway."

"Okay then" Kate said starting to get off his lap when his hand snaked around her waist stopping her.

"When I said that I didn't mean for you to get off me" and with that he lent forward capturing her lips in a soft kiss. " but I think it may be best though as I'm sure the doctor doesn't want to see us making out when he comes back in here"

Kate sighed resting her forehead against his knowing he was right, then very slowly slid back until her feet hit the floor then pushed herself back up and slowly walked back toward the bed. It turned out to be good timing as not a minute later the doctor walked through the door carrying some papers.

"Ah good your awake I have your discharge papers here all you need to do is sign at the bottom and your free to go. I also have a prescription for some pre-natal drugs you'll need to take. I'll send a nurse in to collect the forms in a few minutes."

After the doctor had departed Kate got of the bed once again and proceeded to grab her clothes, heading for the bathroom to change. Once she was back in her regular clothes and the forms had been completed and collected. Kate and Rick left the room and proceeded to the hospital exit where a town car was waiting to pick them up. They both sat in silence as the car made its way toward the loft. Kate was thinking to herself about what she had overheard the night before, what Rick had said to their unborn child. What surprised her was that she wasn't the least be freaked out by any of this. If someone had told her 6 months ago that she would be practically living with Richard Castle and having his child she would have told them that they were crazy but she was just that and what's more she absolutely loved it. But why did they seem to be doing things in the wrong order. Normally it would be start a relationship, move in together, get married then have children. But with them it was wait for it, wait for it then skip straight to the end having the kid's part. Kate smiled to herself, knowing this was just them and it felt good.  
Rick had been watching Kate as the car drove along and now he noticed a smile on her face "what are you smiling about?"

"Nothing really just happy, very happy" she replied leaning over to kiss him.

When they arrive back at the loft they were greeted by Martha and Alexis. Alexis being the one that pulled Kate into a tight hug. Kate had asked Rick not to tell either of them the real reason she had been in hospital just yet as she had wanted them to do it together so all they had been told was that Kate had fainted and suffered a mild concision but it was still enough the two women to be very worried about the female detective.

It was Martha that spoke first " come and sit down Kate you look exhausted, can I got you anything to drink?"

" yes please can I have some tea" Kate answered as she pulled away from Alexis and started to walk toward the coach bringing Rick's daughter with her. "Alexis I'm fine better than fine. Sit down there's something your dad and I have to tell you." she paused for a second looking over at him for assurance both continuing.

"There's something wrong it's there. Are you dying?" Alexis asked in a whisper, dropping her chin to her chest

Rick's face dropped at this, noticing her shoulders slump. Quickly he was at her side putting his arm around his daughter, pulling her to him.

"Honey no it's nothing like that, it's good news" Kate hastily added " the reason I fainted was because my blood pressure had dropped significantly today and I've become slightly anaemic recently and the reason all that has happened is because.." Kate paused for a second debating whether to build up to it or just say it as she was still getting used to the idea herself but she never got the chance to continue because Rick being who he is could hold his tongue any longer he was so excited blurted out

"She fainted because she's pregnant, we're having a baby. Pumpkins you're going to be a big sister."

It took about 30 seconds for the information to sink in before Alexis squealed and after wrenching herself out if her father's arms threw herself at Kate hugging her as if her life depended on it.

At this moment Martha reappeared with a tray containing the fixings for her tea.

"Gram's I'm going to be a big sister, I'm so excited" Alexis squealed as she hugged Kate again

"Congratulations my dear, I know how much you have always wanted a sibling. "She said looking at her granddaughter then turned to her son "And Congratulations to the both of you too." Then with that she put the tray on the coffee table and hugged them all in turn before setting about serving the tea.

The next few weeks or so went by in a blur Kate went back to work after two days rest then they caught a puzzling case that took up most of their time to solve so by the time Kate had any time to think about things it was time for her next check-up. The appointment was scheduled for 1:30pm so Rick had decided that they were going to have a bite to eat first then go so at noon they left the precinct and headed for Remy's. Once they had eaten they made their way to the doctor's office and after checking at the desk sat down to wait for Kate to be called in. As they sat in the waiting room Kate was quite content to sit reading one of the many magazines dotted around while Rick sat next to her fiddling with his phone.

Just as she was about to ask him what he was doing so intently her name was called.

"Good afternoon Kate, it's good to see you again. I see from your notes that you found out you were pregnant quite recently but that you are in fact about 9-10 weeks along give or take. How did you not know?"

"well I did take a test about a month ago but it was negative so I didn't think anymore about it, and went about my normal business, then about 2 weeks ago I was at work and fainted due to low blood pressure, that's when we found out." Kate replied glancing over at Rick for a second before looking back to the doctor.

"Ok that's fine, I'll need to do an internal exam for you and get some samples, after that we can do a sonogram and see how your baby is developing. You know the drill Kate you change behind the curtain over there then we can get on with the internal exam which I think we should do in private so if you could step outside for a while Mr Castle." the doctor asked turning round getting a good look at Rick.

Kate had been going to the same OB/GYN for years now and they had become pretty good friends over that time so she knew all about her relationship with Rick and who he was so wasn't surprised when she saw him with her patient but she did know that no matter how comfortable you were with your partner some of the things that happened in an appointment with their women's doctor was still not something you'd want to share. So Dr Keller smiled to herself before continuing " Don't worry you're not going to miss anything this is just some of the boring medical stuff. I'll have my nurse call you as soon as we are done."

Once Rick had left Dr Keller saw Kate had changed into a disposable gown so got her to hop up onto the bed where she quickly performed the internal exam she needed to do then got her to sit at the edge if the bed while she got everything ready for taking some blood and other samples. Once this was done she asked her nurse to go and get Mr Castle to come back in so they could do the sonogram. Rick walked back into the room just as the doctor was putting the conductive gel in Kate stomach.

"Good you're just in time" Dr Keller said as she put the bottle back in the holder and reached for the wand.

Rick walked over to the bed where Kate was laying and took her hand in his then quickly dropped a kiss on her forehead before turning to look at the screen. As the image became clearer the parents looked on in awe their jelly bean had grown. It still looked like a bean but they could see it was definitely bigger now with what looked like little bumps here and there along the surface.

As Dr Keller moved the wand over Kate's stomach she made notations on her chart then turned to her patient. "Well everything is looking great the baby is growing well and their heartbeat is strong. The next appointment will need to be in about two months time okay. I'm assuming that you want print outs of the sonogram." she asked seeing the happy couple nod "ok then I'll get that organised while you get changed. Oh and before I forget congratulations Kate, Mr Castle" and with that she got to her feet and left the room to get one of the nurse to sort out the printing of the images.

Once Kate had changed back into her street clothes they sat for a few moments each lost in their own thoughts.

Kate was thinking about the conversation Rick had had with their unborn child when they had found out about them and why he still hadn't done anything about the proposal. As she was contemplating the reason a thought occurred to her. The last time he had gotten someone pregnant he had married her as it was the right thing to do. Did he really think that was what she would think if he asked course it was that was how his mind worked sometimes, Oh the stupid stupid man. They had been together as a couple for six no seven months now and they had known each other for four year before that. Didn't he realise that she got it now that he was in it for the long haul that they were together forever. Kate thought about everything they had gone through in the last year and how they had grown as both people and a couple and decided if he wasn't going to do it then she was and she had the start of the perfect way to do it to.

While Kate was contemplating their future life Rick was thinking in the here and now. He had gotten another woman pregnant. Yes this one meant the world to him and he had known her a lot longer than the last but still history seemed to be repeating itself. Or was it he asked. Kate and he were in a committed relationship. They had known each other for four years before they had become anything more and they had survived a lot in that time and now they were going to be parents. He knew he wanted to marry her he had had it all worked out when they had found out about the baby. He was going to cook her a romantic meal at home then when they were cuddled up on the couch he was going to produce the ring and ask her to marry him, but now would it look like he was only doing it because of the baby? He didn't know what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Building New Dreams**

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the character (but I wish I did) I just play with them for a bit then give them back.

This is the third instalment of my Dreams series. You may want to reading the first two instalments before starting this one though it can be read with it. I hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

**CHAPTER 4**

They returned to the precinct late in the afternoon to find Ryan and Esposito knee deep in paperwork. Apparently they were going over phone and financial records for their latest case. She watched as they both looked up when castle and she stepped off the elevator and walked over to her desk.

"Everything ok?" Ryan asked as he put down the paper he was holding and turned to face her.

"Yeah everything's good, great even it's just" Kate stopped when she saw that rick had not taken his usual seat by her desk but had gone straight into the break room and was at this minute making coffee. Was he that worried about how she would take it if he proposed to her? She wasn't sure and she knew him well enough that he needed some space plus she needed to run her idea past the one person who would tell her what's what.

Getting out her phone she quickly flipped through her contacts until she found the one she wanted then hit send.

"Kate hi what can I do for you?" Lanie asked after a couple of rings

" Well I was wondering if you were free tonight I need to talk to you about something. And besides we haven't had a girl's night in a while." Kate asked quickly

Lanie could hear something in her friend's voice that she hadn't for a while worry. So she asked "is anything wrong?"

" No the opposite something is very right but I need to run an idea by you just to make sure it's good that's all. So are you free?"

" of course honey what time do you want to meet and where?"

Kate thanked her friend and told her where and when then hung up smiling to herself. If everything she was thinking and planning come together then she would soon be engaged as well as pregnant.

When Kate walked into her apartment it felt strange. Over the last six months she had spent very little time here but that wasn't the issue right now, she needed to get things ready for her girls evening. She had really missed them. Sure she had gone out with Lanie a few times in the past months but that had just been to the Old Haunt for a drink after a long day, tonight was going to be the real deal. Snacks, movies and drinks, non alcoholic of course due to her condition, but fun none the less. And she would use the time to run her idea past her friend and see what she thought of it.  
It took Kate no time at all to get everything ready, including ordering take out and tidying up a little that by the time Lanie arrive Kate was done and waiting on the couch flicking through the channels to pass the time.

"So girl tell me what's on your mind. Why the impromptu girl nights?" the words were one of her mouth before she had rid herself of her coat and shoes. " And why at your old place?"

"Well the reason for both has to do with a certain writer and my current situation." Kate replied cryptically running a hand over her stomach.

" what do you mean, you said on the phone that nothing was wrong so spill"

"Well when I was in the hospital and we found out about my little hitchhiker Rick was talking to the baby as I was falling asleep and he said that we all had to work on their timing as he was going to ask me to marry him."

"Oh honey that's great so where's the ring you can't tell me he hasn't done it yet, that guys has waited four years I was surprised he didn't pop the question the week after you guys got together."

" Well that's just it. He hasn't and I think I know why"

Lanie was quiet for a second knowing Kate was going to continue

" you know his ex-wife."

"Which one?" Lanie asked not really thinking.

"The first one" came back the clipped answer.

"Sorry didn't think but yeah I know Meredith right."

"Well what you may not know is when she got pregnant with Alexis, the first thing Rick did was ask her to marry him. Doing the right thing in his mind, he once told me. And now I believe he thinks that if he asks me to marry him now I will take it as him doing the same thing to me"

" But you don't think that do you? And surely he knows that."

"Of course I don't , I know that he loves me but I'm saying that's what I think he's thinking. I know it's stupid. Anyway it's been well over a month since we found out and yes I know we've been busy but still he hasn't even hinted at it and you know how he can't hold anything back when he's excited so We've" she paused bringing her hand to her stomach " come up with a plan. One that will solve his problem and one that he won't see coming, haven't we Jelly bean" Kate said leaning back against the couch now rubbing her stomach.

"What! Don't keep me in suspense." Lanie all but screamed

"Well I'm going to propose to him and I have the perfect way to do it" and with that Kate outlined her plan to her best friend hoping it didn't sound too hokey.

When she'd finished Lanie sat silent for a few seconds making Kate worry then a huge smile spread across the ME's face and she replied " that's genius he is never going to see that coming. When are you going to do it?"

" next Friday we're going up to the Hamptons to for the weekend, were leaving in the afternoon so I'm going to do it that morning. What do you think?"

"That's perfect I'd love to be a fly on the wall for that but I'm sure that everything will go fine and if you need any help preparing anything just call me. Now I think we should tidy up and get on with the movie don't you."

The rest of the evening was filled with laughter as the two friends watched not one but three romantic chick flicks in a row while consuming coupés amounts of pop corn and ice cream. By the time the third film had ended the clock was telling them that it was well after midnight so they decided that they would stay where they were and leave for work from there the next day. After the ladies had each sent their respective others a text telling them the situation they turned in for the night.

As Kate lay back on her bed she pulled the pillow close to her hugging it tight. Just as she was drifting off she breathed in deeply smelling the faint scent of Rick's aftershave realising that she really was pretty much moved into the loft as when they had first started dating her pillows smelled so much stronger of his scent and when was the last time she had actually slept here or for that matter on her own. Kate woke the next morning not needing to rush to the toilet which in her mind was the best way to wake up well apart from early morning sexy time with Castle. And as she got out of bed she smelled the heavenly scent of bacon and eggs wharfing into her room. Quickly she grabbed her robe and after slipping it on headed toward the kitchen where she found her friend busy making breakfast.

"Morning girlfriend, how'd you sleep?" Lanie smiled at her as she flipped the bacon onto a plate

"Good and I didn't want to puke this morning so even better. "She said coming to sit at the counter opposite her friend.

"Well that great. I'm just about done so grab your plate and dig in then if you don't have plans I was thinking we could go shopping. I know you're not on call till this afternoon so have the morning off, what do you say?"

Kate thought for a second. She had been thinking about going shopping for some new clothes as she knew that as her pregnancy progressed she would need them, so agreed knowing that Rick was going to be using this morning to write.

The two women entered the mall a little after ten and headed for a small bouquie that Lanie loved. Once inside Lanie went off looking at the racks while Kate slowly walked over to one of the nearby displays and started looking at the clothes. Most of what was on offer was for her pre-pregnancy figure she mused. Pre-pregnancy now that's a word that she wouldn't have thought she'd be saying anytime soon about herself but now here she was 12 weeks pregnant with Richard Castle baby no less shopping for maternity clothes. It was all a bit surreal but at the same time right.

Kate was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realise Lanie had was standing next to her until she felt a hand on her arm.

"Hey you ok? You looked spaced out"

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Of course did you doubt me, now let's get out of here and go and find you some sexy mama maternity clothes." Lanie replied holding up her purchase fretting bagged before tugging on Kate's arm and leading her out of the shop.

As Kate had never been pregnant before or had any close friends who had been either she was at a loss as to where to go for maternity clothes but on the other hand Lanie seemed to be an expert on where to go, to which Kate was quite amused until she found out that Lanie had been busy and had googled local outlets the minute she had found out her friend was going to have a baby.  
Lanie had been watching her friend all morning and was pleased at what she had seen. Kate Beckett was a complex person; she held her cards close to her chest and never really showed her true self to many people. Lanie had known her a long time but she had never seen her this happy, this open. And what made her laugh the most was the person that had helped her get to this point was someone you would never have thought Kate would have given the time of day let alone fallen for, cause that was what had happen her friend had fallen hard for the mystery writer in a way that was only written about in book's and like every good book the author had weaved a story that was fantastical and thrilling but in the end gave the readers what they wanted the two leads getting together and living happily ever after.  
For the next couple of hours the two friends traipsed round the shops looking for suitable clothes for Kate and they were very successful too. So by the time Kate was ready for a break they had gotten a lot of things she was going to need for the coming months. Also in one of the many shops they had visited Kate couldn't stop herself from moving over to one of the displays when she had seen the cute onesies that had sported silly slogans and in no time at all was picking them up and holding them against her stomach asking Lanie what she thought. Lanie had smiled and told her friend that she was being silly but to get them anyway.

While Kate went over to the cash register to buy her items Lanie let her mind drift to everything that had happened over the past year and how it had changed all their lives for the better. She was brought out of her musings by a hand on her arm.

"Hey I'm ready for a break how about you?" Kate asked eyeing up her friend suspiciously

"Yeah I could. Just let me pay for these then we can go." And with that Lanie headed toward the cashier with her purchases.

A few minutes later the two women left the clothes store and headed for the nearest coffee shop for a well earned break. They found one a short distance from where they had been shopping. As they got close to the coffee shop a young couple exited holding hands, heading toward the edge of the street and flagged down a taxi. Kate thought to herself 'they look happy' before she realised that the young redheaded woman looked familiar. It was at that moment that the couple turned slightly and Kate got a better look at the young woman in particular. The young woman was none other than Alexis. Kate was taken aback for a second not expecting to see her, let alone with someone else. Kate stood rooted to the spot and watched as the young couple embrace just as a taxi stopped next to them then saw Alexis reach up and kiss the young man with a passion she'd felt herself but was surprised to see Alexis exhibiting it, so she knew Alexis was dating this young man but she hadn't realised that it had gotten this serious just yet. As she turned to say something to Lanie she noticed that the ME wasn't quite as shocked by this display as she was. when Kate turned back to watch the young couple she got the shock of her life, because as her hand came up to cup her boyfriends face Kate saw there was a ring sitting on one of Alexis' fingers, a finger that when it held a ring meant something.  
Kate felt a pressure on her elbow as Lanie tried to get her attention just as Alexis turned and noticed them for the first time.

"Oh hi, I didn't expect to see you here. Are you guys out shopping?" She asked looking directly at the detective.

For some reason Kate couldn't make her brain work. The words were there but they wouldn't come out. It wasn't the shock of the situation it was something else. It was if she was disconnected from the world for a second everything was in a fog.

"Hey, are you ok?" This was the last thing she heard Alexis say before the world began to spin and everything went black.


	5. Author Note

AUTHORS NOTE

DUN DUN DUN

Don't worry I'm not finished with this series quite yet, it's just this last instalment took a long time to write as life, studying & reading other great fan fiction got in the way.

I will be starting the next instalment soon but I am also in the process of writing a non fan fiction story that I hope to self publish at some point this year so I will be spliting my time up been them. And the pressure is on.

So if you want to find out what happens in the next instalment don't forget to add me to your favourites

Signing off for now I have writing to do

Byeeee!


End file.
